Acceptance
by Cat Steven
Summary: SEQUEL TO OUT Connie tells her parents a secret. (Cover image via Pinterest)


It was a lovely morning. Sunlight greeted Connie once again, this time more welcoming and friendly. Today, she had even a bigger plan in mind. First, she was going to plan it out, but she needed Steven's help.

She was home alone once again. She found this out by heading downstairs and finding the usual note on the table. It read, "Going to the hospital for an emergency sugery. Please wait until 3:20PM to try to contact me. You may visit Steven. Love you, sweetie. Love, Mom." She smiled at the sweet note and got herself a bowl of cereal.

As she ate, she thought about what she should do today. She'd requested to have a personal conversation with Steven, and they'd run out of time, so she had to do so today. She was super scared to even think about what she was planning to do.

After she ate, she went through her normal morning routine, and once she did that she grabbed her bag and walked to Steven's. While on her way, she thought about what she was going to say.

Suddenly, she arrived to his house. She knocked politely and kind of quietly on his door, and he answered with a bright and friendly smile on his face. "Hello, Connie!" he said happily. "It's so good to see you again. We had a good time yesterday." He let her in, and he sat on the couch after closing the door.

"Yeah, we did," Connie said in agreement while she sat down. "It's good to see you, too. I have a plan for today. But I really, really need your help. I wanted to tell my parents about ...you know. Yesterday." She fidgeted. "I wanted to come out to them. I do need your help, though. Will it take a few days?"

Steven smiled reassuringly. "It depends," he said. "For me, it didn't really take a long time. I knew the gems were in the community, and I knew my dad was. So it was pretty simple once I learned their views and places. Are your parents in the community?"

Connie thought for a moment. "No," she said.

Steven thought for a moment as well. "I see," he said. "Well, maybe try to learn their views on it. That always helps. Maybe bring up me, or the gems! Or my dad!"

Connie smiled. "Good idea, but I'm not really sure what to say. I mean, I have a small idea on what to say, but I really don't know. I'll figure it out." "Well, if you need my help, I'm always checking for new messages," Steven said. "I usually reply within ten to thirty minutes, but I'll be checking this afternoon."

Connie smiled bigger. "Alright." She was feeling wonderful. "Well, here's my story," Steven said. "I was in the living room with the gems and my dad. This was two years ago, during winter. We were sitting in the living room, by the fire, telling heartwarming stories and singing songs about Hanukkah, just because I kind of missed it. I thought it was a necessary time.

"Pearl was about to bring out the hot cocoa. 'I have something to say,' I said, and the gems and dad got my full attention. It wasn't hard to bring it up, just because I knew the gems and my dad were in the community. 'Hey guys, I'm pansexual,' I said. I was nervous, yeah, but it was nice to tell the truth, and everybody accepted me. They all gave me a hug, and they were telling me about how proud they were of me." Steven smiled.

"I'm glad it went smoothly for you," Connie said. "I'm glad it was easy; I'm super nervous, but I'm sure it won't be bad. I think they'll accept me."

"I'm sure they will!" Steven said. "Stay confident."

"Okay," Connie said, but it wasn't necessarily a promise. She'd do her very best to follow what he told her, but she was so, so nervous.

* * *

It was the evening. Connie had just finished eating her dinner with her family, and it had been about seven minutes. It was surprising to see how fast time had gone by that afternoon. She stood at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes. She least minded doing this chore out of all of them.

Priyanka was sitting at the table, looking over her calendar. Unfortunately, Doug had to work a late shift that night due to suspicious activity being reported around Funland again. It was just Connie and Priyanka. Connie was mighty disappointed as she wanted Doug to be there. She had to get over it, though.

Connie wet the damp sponge and cleaned her dirty plate. "Mom, did you know Steven used to have a crush on someone?" she asked, clenching the sponge tighter.

Priyanka smiled as she wrote a few notes for the following Tuesday.

"Oh, really? Whom?"

Connie focused on scrubbing the plate. "Uh, I think PeeDee?" She scrubbed even harder as her tension grew.

Priyanka finished scribbling the last of her notes. "PeeDee? I think I've seen him around before." She then circled the date with her pen. "Oh, I remember. He was one of my patients."

Connie scrubbed the plate so hard, she was sure she cracked the edge.

"I think it's cool Steven is pansexual," she said. The plate was finally clean. She set it off to the side.

Priyanka looked up from her calendar, and back at Connie. She didn't want her daughter to think she wan't paying attention.

"Oh, me too. Well, he is a very sweet kid. Friendly to everyone. I'm not surprised. He loves everyone," she said with a smile.

Not Kevin, Connie thought, but then shook it out of her head.

Connie finished the last of her dishes and then joined her mother at the table.

"Honey, are you alright? Your face is red, and you're sweating," Priyanka said. "I'll go get the thermometer." She began to rise from her seat.

"No, no, Mom, wait!" Connie snapped.

Just as Priyanka gave Connie a concerned look, the doorbell sounded. Yes, she thought. She went to go answer it, and as expected, it was her father.

"Hello, family," Doug said as he joined them back at the table. "It was just that weird kid again. The one who keeps setting the roller coaster on fire. Bunion, I think? What an awful name..."

Connie just smiled meekly. She figured he was talking about Onion, but she didn't want to discuss that right now. She had something else on her mind. She needed to say it, quick, before she would regret it.

"Mom, Dad. I have something I want to tell you." Connie wouldn't let herself get emotional all over again, like she had with the Gems. That was just..her being a mess. She didn't want to cry again.

"I'm a...lesbian."

* * *

Steven was in his room with Amethyst. Garnet and Pearl were downstairs, sitting on the couch, talking.

Amethyst threw the controller on the floor angrily. "Ah, man! That jerk beat me again!" The controller almost broke, but luckily it hadn't. Steven was just worriedly pacing back and forth.

"Hey, why aren't you interested in the game?" Amethyst asked, pausing it and looking at him. Steven looked at Amethyst, and said, "I'm worried about Connie."

Amethyst would've made a joke, but she could see he was clearly distressed and this wan't the appropriate time. "What's up?" she asked.

"Okay. Connie is coming out to her parents. She got really emotional when she came out to me and Garnet and Pearl," he replied.

"Where was I?..." Amethyst trailed off.

"Your room."

"Oh. So, Connie's gay?" She unpaused the video game, continuing to race the car, trying to beat the boss. It was like a mix of a car race game and GTA5. "I thought she liked you."

Steven blushed as he sat down on his bed. "We're just best friends, Amethyst, nothing more. And yes, she's a lesbian."

Amethyst paused the game and sat down next to Steven. "Oh, okay, well, I'm sure she'll be just fine," she said. "She likes girls, yeah, that's normal. So does Pearl and Garnet. I'm bi."

Steven smiled, but then it quickly faded. "Yeah, but she's still nervous. She doesn't know how her parents feel about it. I hope she's doing okay." He fidgeted.

Amethyst sighed. "Didn't humans settle that a while ago?"

"No, not really. Not everybody accepts it."

Amethyst frowned. "Ugh. I think Connie will be just fine." She went to play the video game.

Steven sighed in frustration and headed downstairs. As he headed down, his feelings just got worse.

He sat next to Pearl and Garnet.

"Oh, hello, Steven. How's Connie?" Pearl asked concerningly. She remembered how bad she broke down when she came out to them, and she hoped she was doing okay.

"I don't know. She told me she was planning to come out to her parents. I think she did, but she hasn't texted me all afternoon," he said. The frustration and anxiety was unfortunately apparent in his tone.

Pearl's expression shifted slightly.

"Oh, dear. While I am quite proud of her to make this decision, she was very emotional when she did so to us. I don't want her to feel unsafe or something else negative."

"Me neither," Steven said, looking away worriedly.

"I don't understand why some humans disapprove of this," Pearl said simply. "It's a terrible thing to be terrified simply because of someone you love."

"I agree, but not everyone thinks so," Steven said, becoming just a tad bit angry. He was scared for Connie. He didn't want her to be scared. He was scared, sad, angry.

"Steven? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"You can tell me the truth, you know."

He sighed. "I don't like when she's scared, but I remember when I was scared and I was telling you guys about myself."

Pearl rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm positive Connie will be just fine. Just ask Garnet if you're ever unsure of anything. You can tell us anything; we love you very much and nothing will ever change that. We're your family."

Steven felt a tad bit embarassed when he felt a tear running down his cheek. He stood up and walked back upstairs to his room, and he flopped down onto the bed.

He could feel his back relax as it had been hunched over. He, himself, relaxed as well.

"I hope she'll be okay."

* * *

After Connie said her statement, she immediately hunched over in fear.

Priyanka and Doug hugged their daughter.

"Honey, who you like doesn't define who you are," Doug said. Priyanka nodded. "Of course, honey. I'm just sad you were scared to tell us."

"Don't ever be scared to tell us anything. We're your parents; we'll always love you no matter what," Doug added.

Connie wiped a tear from her eye, and pulled her parents into a hug.

* * *

17:51 - You recieved messages (3) from Steven.

Steven: Did you do it?

Steven: How did it go?

Steven: I'm really worried about you.

Connie is typing...

Connie: I'm just fine, Steven. I did it. They accept me.

Connie: Yes I cried lol. 3 But I am, and will be just fine.

Steven: I'm glad you're okay.

Connie: Me too.

Connie is typing...

Connie: I have to get going. I will see you soon.

Steven: Bye.


End file.
